Love Hurts
by IvyTiaraLee
Summary: This is Selia's third year in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Selia was never the center of attention in Hogwarts. But for a while now she has had her eye on non other then the charming, sexy, dark, Slytherin bad boy-Draco Malfoy and she is determined to have him by the end of this school year.
1. Introduction-This is my year

31th of August 1993

"Selia! Go to sleep immediately! Tomorrow we must get to Kings Cross station on time! You know the train leaves at eleven sharp! Unless, of course, you would like to spend your third year in a muggle school." Mother spat out the word muggle in disgust. But I wasn't scared-mother was all empty threats, she would rather die then watch her only daughter attend a muggle school. I had to finish reading this paragraph and write a foot long essay we got for the holidays from potions class and I, being me, left it to the last minute.  
"Selia!" she called my name again when she realised I wasn't responding to her threat.  
"Alright, alright I'm going" I started walking upstairs to my room mumbling bitterly about how I'll have to complete the essay on the train to school. As I got upstairs and into my bed the lights in my room turned off and my door locked as well as all my windows. Mother cast that charm on my room as a consequence for sneaking out late at night or sneaking boys in. I would've just finished my essay under the cover using the Lumos spell except my mother has cast a charm on my room disabling the Lumos and Alohamora spells. Mother was overprotective and I hated it. I did everything to disappoint her and go as far from her way as possible. That is why I was so pleased when the sorting hat decided to place me in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin where mother would've wanted me to be placed. Of course it was a surprised that I was placed in Gryffindor, after all, my family goes all the way back to Salazar Slytherin himself. I couldn't wait to go back to school. It was more of a home then my house was to me. Also now the boys have grown up a little, become more-hormonal. And hormonal boys were my area of expertise. This was going to be my year. I could feel it. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Too Tough to Care

1st of September

I was sitting on the Hogwarts express doing my homework and licking the licorice wand I bought off the trolley. I was lucky enough to get a whole cabin to myself right at the end of the train. I hate noise and racket-especially when I'm doing my homework. It was about 20 minutes into the ride when three kids came into my cabin and sat down. "Ever heard of knocking?" I muttered under my breath not bothering to look up. I heard the other kids chuckle. "Oh I'm sorry, I had no idea you owned the cabin" said a mocking sarcastic tone that made me freeze. It was the voice I knew so well, the voice that sent chills up my back every time I heard it, the voice that made my heart skip a beat, the voice of the sexy Slytherin-Draco Malfoy. I looked up and saw the smirk that was so often on his face and the fierce look in his eyes. Next to him sat his two minions Crabbe and Goyle. "whatever." I said as I got up to leave the cabin "I'm going to change to my uniform." I quickly put my parchment, ink and quill back into my bag and made sure to sway my hips while leaving the booth. I got into the bathroom and started changing into the school uniform. This year there was a redesign of the whole thing. It was the same plain white shirt which I always wear with a-few buttons undone, the tie went through a small change-the stripes were thinner so basically there was a maroon background and thin gold stripes which came in pairs. And there was a choice between a v-neck jumper, a cardigan or a sleeveless jumper. The skirt as usual was supposed to be around knee length but before I packed for school I made a slight shortening of 2-3 inches. We also had to wear black tights or stockings, so mine were almost see-through black. As for black shoes-nobody said what type of shoes they were supposed to be so I was wearing healed leather short boots with studs on the back. I was putting my hair up in a loose bun when the train came to a sudden stop and things were starting to feel cold. The train was silent and it wasn't cold anymore-it was freezing. I Heard doors opening and shutting with a slam. The slams were getting closer and closer to the bathroom which was right at the end of the train, and the closer they got the colder the room got. I was shivering and scared when the handle for the bathroom turned and the door swung opened. Into the room floated a black cloaked creature and the water in my hair started turning to ice. The moment he entered the room the most horrible feeling entered with him. I was sad-but I couldn't scream or cry, I felt emptiness, like there was no meaning to life, like I would never be happy again. The creature came near me and just when the feeling became so unbearable I was wishing I was dead it left the room and slammed the door behind it. Slowly the warmth returned and with it the feeling of happiness and the train started moving again. I realised I was curled up at the far corner of the bathroom shivering. I got up, grabbed my things, and ran to the cabin. I was surprised to see that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had left the cabin. My head was spinning from the shock I just had, I sat down on my seat and started shaking. Soon, the shaking turned into crying. "Well well-what do we have here? Little miss I'm-too-tough-to-care is crying! What happened? Did the cloak guys scare you?" I heard Malfoy saying imitating a baby voice. Both Crabbe and Goyle laughed. I wiped my tears and stopped crying. The rest of the ride was silent. I just sat looking out the window until we got there. The rest of the day I felt numb. Today was supposed to be the happiest day in the year but ever since I was humiliated by Malfoy time flew by. We got to the castle, throughout Dumbledore's speech I was thinking, the first years got sorted, we ate, I went upstairs to my dorm, and went to sleap.


	3. Potions and Friendships

**So you've probably realised that a lot of my characters are made up. It might be a little weird to get used to but I'm doing this simply because in the books it is told only about a very few students so I was guessing there are more. Of course I'll be using all the well knows and loved characters of our favorite series in the world.**

**Also-please leave a review of what you think. I need to know what to change and what to keep.  
love-Ivy Xxxxx  
_**

2nd of September 1993

"Selia" I heard as someone was shaking me "Selia wake up"

I groaned and continued sleeping.

"Selia get up! There's only another 20 minutes till breakfasts over! Get up!" It was my roommate Kelsey.

I got up and slowly got dressed, applied my makeup, and put my hair up in a loose bun. We went downstairs to the great hall and as we walked in a few whistles were heard from the Slytherin table. Also while I passed Seamus Finnigen I heard him telling his friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Neville Longbottom about me only becoming hotter during the summer. Or to be more specific he said "Look at that girl, I never realised her before. Man, that's some hot stuff" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smile.

As I passed Lavender Brown I heard her whispering to Parvati Patil about me being a slag and I saw Parvati nodding in agreement. I didn't get hurt, I knew they were jealous why wouldn't they be?

I reached the end of the table where my friends Dean Thomas, Zayanda Chole, Emerald Grace, and of course Kelsey were sitting.

For breakfast I had some pancakes with cream and strawberries and orange juice to drink.

I hardly had enough time to finish when breakfast was over and I had to run to my first lesson of the day-potions. I had to run to the basement floor to get to the potions class room on time because Professor Snape truly scared the shit out of me.

As I was turning a corner I ran into someone and all his books fell all over the floor "watch it! You filthy little… Gryffindor" a familiar voice said I looked up only to see the beautiful blonde hair and flawless white skin of Draco Malfoy. "I… I'm s… so sorry I'll p… pick them up for you" I was about to bend down to get them.

"No need for your filthy little Gryffindor hands to be all over my books" he said with a look of disgust on his face. He waved his wand and the books were back up in his hands. He walked past me shoving me aside like I was air. I fell on the floor and got up right away and started running to the potions classroom.

"You're late" I heard that cold, deep voice of Professor Snape

"I… I… I… know Sir I…" there was no need for an excuse. It's not like an excuse would've helped. "I… I'm sorry Sir it won't happen again"

He nodded "that'll be 10 points of Gryffindor" he said coldly. No one protested. No one dared "sit down Miss May"

I walked up to an empty seat and sat there. The girl next to me was none other than miss-know-it-all Hermione Granger. I guess it was good to sit next to her. I could copy notes, maybe even get to know her a little. One thing I knew-I couldn't be her friend as well as Draco's which I guess is fine since I was probably not going to be either's.

**Okay. Boring I know. But I'm trying to make the chapters building up to the real deal as short as possible. **

**I'm so excited with what I'm planning ahhhh!**

**Xxxxxx Ivy 3**


	4. Too busy gazing at stars

September 20th 1993

Today was my longest day in the week.

On Mondays I have lessons until 7:00, no free lessons two breaks, not to mention most the lessons were the shittiest lessons out there.

It was 2:30 pm and I had just finished lunch and was heading for double period astronomy. I might've jumped off the roof of the astronomy tower from boredom if it weren't for my three best friends Zayanda, Kelsey, and Emerald who were all with me in the class. Professor Aurora may have been very strict but we loved checking out the stars since we were studying the stars this year. I found it a fascinating subject-what stars mean about the human, future, and just the solar system. It was surprising how a subject studied in the muggle world affects the magic world so much.

I was dressed quite well that Monday. It was a surprisingly warm day so I was wearing only my shirt without any robe or jumper or cardigan over it. Now this shirt was special-I used a color changing charm we learned last year in charms to change its collar and cuffs pink. It looked quite amazing. I was wearing see-through black tights and black converse with neon pink shoe-laces and all the patches that said all-star on it were neon pink as well. My skirt was four inches above the knee. I was wearing a pink bow in my hair, and I was wearing thick pink lip-gloss I got at a stall in Diagon Alley.

"Alright kids, get in groups! Take out your telescopes. Put them on multi-galactic vision I want you to choose another galaxy and write as many notes as you can about magical behavior there." Professor Aurora said. Immediately Zayanda's hand shot up. "Yes, Zayanda?" Professor Aurora said impatiently.

"Miss, you said we were to write about a galaxy, but how are we to know which galaxy it is we are looking at?" Zayanda said wonderingly. The whole class giggled. We all knew Zayanda was not only bleach blonde from the outside she was also blonde from the inside and she behaved like her brain was bleached. I mean when you looked at a galaxy it's written on the bottom of the lens which galaxy you're looking at.

We got into groups it was me, Zayanda, Kelsey, Emerald and Pansy Parkinson a girl from Slytherin who I don't like.

"Hey pansy it's so good having you in our group!" I flashed her a fake smile

"Don't give me that shit" she said "you filthy little Gryffindwhore"

"It takes one to know one!" I answered without hesitating "you ugly ass Slutteryn"

"That'll be 10 points of Slytherin and Gryffindor for the use of inappropriate language" Professor Aurora shouted.

We were quiet right away.

"Wow thanks, Selia." Emerald muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her shocked by her remark.

"Nothing…" she said quietly.

"No, no! It's not nothing! If you got something to tell me you tell me now!"

"Okay fine I'll tell you" Zayanda butted in handing the telescope to Kelsey to look through. Now Zayanda may be stupid as fuck but when it comes to bitch fights-she can be so mean and so surprisingly brilliant and well… bitchy. "You have been treating us like shit-rags and we can't take it anymore! We thought we were your friends but turns out you're just using us."

I opened my mouth to say something but before I managed she cut me off.

"Oh and before you ask why we think that-you dress like a slag, you'd rather be with guys then with your friends, and you're only with us when it's convenient for you."

I didn't know what to say. "That's not true… Kelsey… you… you don't think that do you?"

Kelsey was silent and fiddled with the metal joints of the microscope.

"I… I can't believe you…" I whispered and ran off before they would see me cry.

4:00-"Okay Selia, get yourself together, you shouldn't be crying over some stupid girls." I tried to calm myself down. I was sitting on the cold floor of the girls' lavatory. But was it just some stupid girls? Definitely not. They were my only friends! No one else even knew I existed, I was practically invisible to the rest of our year. But I couldn't show them how much they hurt her. No. I had to be strong. I wiped the tears from my eyes and got up to look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and my makeup was all ruined. I knew what I was to do. I didn't like doing this, but I didn't like looking the way I did either. I reached into my bag and took out a small bottle of beautification potion I brought at Madam Prompernelle's in Diagon Alley. I always took around with me a-few flasks of these for emergencies. The potion wasn't strong enough to transform my face into something totally different; it was good for touching up on a bad day.

I gulped down the whole potion quickly, I tasted of creamed strawberries. I watched as my skin got an olive tone, my breasts grew a notch, my makeup smudges erased, my eyes got brighter, my eyelashes longer, my hair got thicker, my cheekbones more defined, my legs got a drop longer, and even my posture got nicer. It was impossible to realise I was crying for an hour now.

I ran to the divination classroom in the north tower. I was already late now I had to climb all the way to the seventh floor to get there.


	5. Tea and Love

**Draco Malfoy's point of view**

"Broaden your minds my dears and allow your" Professor Trelawney was still going on about the whole divination bullshit when the door burst opened and into the class came a heavily breathing beautiful Gryffindor girl. I knew she was in our year, as a matter of fact she's in a few classes with me, but I've never really noticed her individually except for the fact that every time she walks into a room someone whistles, I don't think anyone really knows who she is.

"I'm so sorry miss I…" She started but Professor Trelawney cut her off

"It's okay my girl, I know why you're late." Trelawney smiled at her "sit down! I see mister Malfoy has an empty seat next to him-sit next to him my dear."

She walked slowly to sit next to me.

"Now my dears" Professor Trelawney continued "As you all see-you have a cup of tea in-front of you for today we shall be learning divination in tea leaves. Now I want you all to drink up your tea and give it to the person next to you to attempt reading."

I drank up the tea quickly and waited for the girl to finish hers. I watched her as her soft pink lips closed on the white tea cup, looking at her this way I realised-it wasn't only her clothes or body, she was quite pretty. She slid her cup to me and took mine.

Professor Trelawney came up to her "I can see you're in the beyond. Tell me, what do you see? Tell me!"

"Um… Okay…" She looked at my cup "Well, there's this, that looks like a ring" she looked in her book "You will have the chance to save someone's life. And this looks like an anchor?" she looked in her book "You will lose… something… Something valuable."

"Very good!" Professor Trelawney remarked "You have a gift for divination my dear! A true gift!" she turned to me "Now you dear boy, what do you see?"

I looked at the girls cup-it still had gloss-marks where her lips were. "Well this looks like a square which means that you're…" I checked in my book "it means you're a boring person." I said with humor in my voice, smirking at her. She was hurt, but I felt power over her. "And here's a door handle that means you had a better way you didn't choose."

"Oh give me that!" Professor Trelawney said and grabbed the girl's cup out of my hands. She glanced at it and gasped almost immediately. "Oh dear. You will grow so weak. Too weak. You will choose to let go. To do the unforgivable." With that she put the cup down and walked off to another table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her with a worried tone.

She looked up at me almost with hope. Big mistake. I made her think I actually cared.

"Did someone hurt your feelings Gryffindor? Are you sad?" I added quickly with a mocking tone to cover the last remark I made. I saw tears filling her eyes. But she'll get over it it's no big deal. I spoke to the girl once or twice and she could deal with a bit of bullying.

"My dear!" Professor Trelawney said from the other side of the class and everyone fell silent. Her eyes opened dramatically. She was speaking to Potter and his dim-witted friend Weasly. "You have the Grim!" She almost shouted

"The what?" Potter said with a dumb expression on his face. A few people clapped their hand to their mouths in horror including the girl.

The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" Professor cried out with pity making Potter feel even stupider then he probably felt before. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen ... the worst omen ... of death!"

A few people gasped, personally I felt a smile on my face. I wouldn't mind if Hogwarts little golden boy would die. As a matter of fact I've had too much of his little adventures. I believed Hogwarts would've been fine without him.

"Well then, I believe class is over now. Off you go kids, class dismissed."

That was the end of my day, I ran down to the common room. I was walking down a corridor on my way to the stairs when I heard steps behind me. I turned around to see who it was but there was no one there. I turned to keep on walking but I felt the sensation on the back of my neck and I knew someone was watching me.

"Who's there? What do you want?" I shouted

A hooded figure came towards me

"I want…" the person whispered but I could tell that it was a girl "I want-you" the person came towards me and pressed her soft lips against mine. I wasn't expecting this, not that I was protesting or anything. Then the figure walked off without another word. I smiled to myself, I couldn't wait to tell Pansy exactly what a great kisser I thought she was.


End file.
